Pequeño Dolor
by x-Kana
Summary: Universo Alterno: Hay gente diferente. Porque hay gente que no puede ser igual a los demás, y no hacen las cosas como ellos quisieran que fueran. Porque no todos pueden ser perfectos...
1. 00: Prólogo

Ni Hachi, ni ninguno de los personajes de NANA me pertenecen. Son todos de la gran Ai Yazawa .

* * *

**Pequeño Dolor.**

_**00: Prólogo.**_

_"Viaja a la Luna, duerme_

_Y deja que transcurran tus sueños._

_Cariño, estoy aquí ocupándome _

_De tu preciada luz sin ti..."_

Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar suavemente, y aquel sonido seguía entrando por sus oídos, hasta llenar cada rincón de su mente. El frío del asiento comenzaba a plagar su cuerpo de escalofríos, y las lágrimas se hacían más abundantes.

_"Sé que para hacerme fuerte contigo,_

_A tu lado,_

_Recuperare esas sonrisas ya olvidadas._

_¡Abre los ojos!"_

¿Quién era el estúpido que elegía la música allí? Deberían poner temas alegres, temas con los que la gente sonriera y pudiese ir feliz a su trabajo, escuela o donde sea que vaya.

_"Estoy aquí, esperándote._

_Aunque el futuro traiga muchos cambios._

_Estoy aquí, esperándote._

_¡Sigue trabajando!"_

La música de pronto fue opacada por un estruendoso sonido, debía ser el metro que estaba llegando. Con cuidado se para de su asiento, y seca sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Parada frente a la puerta, observó su reflejo.

"_Sé que tu corazón toca una canción_

_Que va a unirnos_

_Como nos juntaron las alas de mi corazón_

_No hay por qué llorar."_

Definitivamente, hoy no sería un buen día.

* * *

**N/A:** La verdad, aún no tengo muy claro cómo será esta historia, ni qué rumbo tomará. Sólo espero que les guste (es mi primer fic u-u), y si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica, duda o algo así, me la hagan saber . ¡Y casi me olvidaba!, la canción es la traducción del primer ending de la serie.

¡Saludos! Jane


	2. 01: Preocupaciones

Ni Hachi ni ninguno d elos personajes de NANA me pertenecen u-u, todos son de la gran Ai Yazawa :)

* * *

**Pequeño Dolor  
_01:Preocupaciones_**

Suspiró cerrando los ojos, y bajando lentamente del vagón, siendo golpeada ocasionalmente por las demás personas seguramente apresuradas para llegar a su trabajo. Abrió un poco los ojos, para luego volverlos a cerrar. Se sentía cómoda así, sentía un poco de tranquilidad, y al saber su camino de memoria no había problema alguno. A un paso tranquilo, siguió caminando a su destino.

- "Hoy no será un buen día... no será un buen di-" - No consiguió terminar su oración, ya que sintió como una voz le gritaba. Abrió rápidamente sus ojos, sólo para cerrarlos instantáneamente al ver a un ciclista que venía peligrosamente hacia ella. ¿Desde cuándo dejó de caminar por la vereda? No lo sabía, quizá había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado cuando terminó caminando en medio de la calle. No volvió a abrir sus ojos hasta escuchar un: "¡Cuidado, estúpida¿Es que acaso los ojos no los tienes para ver?". Asustada, corrió rápidamente a la vereda. Esto debía ser obra del Rey Demonio. ÉL debió de ponerle una maldición encima, por todas las cosas malas que había hecho en su corta vida. Porque, 16 años no son nada¿o si?

Luego de sacudir un poco su cabeza, siguió caminando lentamente, sumida otra vez en sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar una respuesta de por qué se sentía tan extraña ese día.

Unos minutos después siente como alguien la abraza por la espalda, muy animosamente. – "Jun-chan… Buenos días…" – Sí que se había sorprendido un poco, pero al saber de quién se trataba, sólo agachó la cabeza, saludó, y se concentró nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

- "¡Buenos días, Nana-chan¿Cómo estás?" – Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie le contestó. Nana estaba muy extraña ese día, no la había saludado como acostumbraba, gritando y saltando a abrazarla, _feliz. _Al contrario, estaba muy callada, tranquila, y pensando tanto en algo, que ni la escuchaba.

- "¿Oi, Nana?" – Dice Kyosuke, quien estaba al lado de Junko, un tanto preocupado, pensando en qué podría estar molestando a la pequeña castaña.

- "No me digas que te has vuelto a enamorar a primera vista, mira que Shouji es un chico único, y si lo dejas ir no estaría nada de… ¿Nana?" – Dice la morena para captar su atención, pero al ver que esta ni se inmutaba ante sus palabras queda sorprendida. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella. Mira extrañada al chico a su lado, y este le devuelve la mirada. Ambos estaban muy preocupados. Luego de unos minutos continúan su caminata, apresurándose para alcanzar a la castaña, quién ya había entrado al instituto.

- "¡Oi, Nana, espera!" – Grita Kyosuke, causando que la aludida de media vuelta, para mirarlos tranquilamente con una… ¿sonrisa? _"Algo anda mal, sólo espero que no sea nada grave…"_ Piensa este, hasta llegar donde ella.

- "¡Kyosuke-kun¿Cómo estás?" – Dice muy animada, brindándole una sonrisa. Nana no era tonta, se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos notaron su cambio de ánimo, y la verdad, no deseaba molestarlos con sus estupideces, con lo cual decidió comportarse como lo hacía todos los días.

- "Nana-chan¿ocurre algo?" – Pregunta Junko, un tanto preocupada por su amiga. Sabía que algo le pasaba, no había que conocerla tanto como para notarlo, pero ella sí la conocía, y sabía que era algo importante.

- "¡Qué va, Jun-chan! Claro que no, todo está muy bien" – Le dice, sonriendo. – "Ahora debemos de apresurarnos, si queremos llegar a tiempo a…"-

- "¡Nana-chan!" – Gira, sintiendo como gritan su nombre, para encontrarse frente a frente con la persona que menos deseaba ver ese día. – "Shouji-kun…" – Dice, tratando de no borrar su sonrisa, y evitando mirar a sus ojos. ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de pensar tanto en él, de preocuparle e importarle como novio? No lo sabía… la verdad, deseaba saber qué era lo que le ocurría… o tal vez sabía, pero no deseaba darse cuenta.

- "Ey¿acaso nosotros estamos pintados?" – Dice Kyosuke, fingiendo cierto enojo.

- "Gomen, Gomen. Buenos días Kyosuke, Jun-chan, pensé que ya no llegaban" –

- "Lo que ocurre es que nos encontramos con Nana, y nos quedamos hablando un rato…" – Dice la morena, recordando el extraño comportamiento de su amiga esa mañana. ¿Qué sería lo que la molestaba?

- "Bueno, bueno… mejor entramos a clases, no?" – Dice Shouji, viendo la hora en su reloj. Quedaban pocos minutos para que empezaran las clases. Dicho esto todos comienzan a caminar, no deseaban un reto por llegar tarde, ya mucho tenían con soportar a sus profesores cuando estaban de un ánimo "normal". – "¿Vienes, Nana?" – Dice, notando a la castaña parada en medio del pasillo sin moverse. – "¡Claro! Ya voy" – Le dice, comenzando a caminar.

Kyosuke, Junko y Shouji estaban en la clase de al lado. Ella se había cambiado a principio de año a ese instituto, ya que su amiga le había dicho que era muy bueno, y por supuesto deseaba estar en el mismo que ella. Ahí conoció a Kyosuke, el novio de Jun-chan, y a Shouji, quién un tiempo después se convertiría en su novio.

Al llegar a sus salas, se separaron, y Nana pudo oír una risa. Cómo no reconocerla.

- "¡AJAJAJAJA!" – Reía alguien, muy gustosamente al parecer.

- "Oi, Nana… ya basta, que no es tan gracioso" – Escuchó la voz de Nobu, un chico de su clase. La risa continuaba. Al entrar, la vio sentada en su lugar, riendo muy estruendosamente, y golpeando la mesa con su puño.

Cómo olvidar el día en que se conocieron, el primer día de clase. Sonriendo, entró al salón.

Quizá, después de todo, ese no sería un tan mal día.

* * *

N/A: Lalalala... aquí el segundo capítulo... vamos, que tampoco escribo tan mal u-u . Ojalá dejen un revew... me haría muy feliz nOn 

Bue! se cuidan, muchos kissus, apapachos y cosas así :3

Jane!


	3. 03: Noticias

**Pequeño Dolor**

_**02: Noticias**_

_La vi, al salir de la oficina del director. Estaba sentada en el pasillo, apoyada contra la pared. Su uniforme estaba un poco desordenado, con la corbata floja, la camisa un poco abierta y unas medias con portaligas, eso sí, debo admitir que me sorprendió el no haberla visto maquillada. En su mano derecha traía un anillo de Vivianne Westwood. "Kakoii", fue lo primero que pensé al verla. Supongo que debí haber estado mucho tiempo para observándola, ya que levantó la mirada, y sonrió. "Hasta sonriendo se ve bonita", si de algo estoy segura, es que estaba completamente sonrojada. Parecía una quinceañera enamorada a primera vista (aunque en verdad sí tenía 15)._

_- "¿Eres nueva también, no?"- Dijo sin cambiar de expresión, ni moverse un solo centímetro. – "Al parecer debes tener la misma edad que yo, no creo que seas mayor… ¿pasaste a 2º?" – Preguntó, levantándose, para volver a apoyarse en la pared. _

_- "Ha-hai…"- Respondo, bajando la cabeza y sonrojándome aún más. Por una extraña razón, me encontraba muy nerviosa. Normalmente cuando conozco gente nueva me animo demasiado._

_Al parecer iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por alguien llamándome._

_-"¡Nana! Al fin te encuentro¿ya hablaste con el director?"- Era Junko, mi mejor amiga._

_-"Hm, ya está todo arreglado, Jun-chan"- Contesto sonriendo._

_-"¡Mira, qué bien! Entonces ven conmigo" – Me toma suavemente la mano, y comienza a jalarme el brazo para que la siga. Al pasar por su lado, pude oírla decir : "Nos vemos pronto, Nana-chan"._

_Antes de que nos alejáramos por completo, pude ver que el director salía de su oficina. – "Oosaki Nana¿cierto? Hmp, creo que ya entiendo por qué la echaron de su antiguo instituto. _

_Desde ese día, no he olvidado aquella imagen. _

_--_

_Rutina. _

_Hice lo que toda alumna nueva debía hacer. Me paré en frente, saludé y me presenté, para luego esperar que el profesor me asignara un puesto en el cual poder sentarme y comenzar la clase. La verdad, ese día estaba muy animada, y nunca antes lo había pensado de esta manera. Rutina._

_No alcanzó a pasar un minuto cuando ella entró, pero ella fue diferente. Ella rompió con todo lo habitual. Paso firme, cabeza en alto, y una expresión que dudo alguno de los presentes haya olvidado. Ella sí que llamó la atención de todos. Se disculpó con el profesor, y lo único que dijo en voz alta fue: "Oosaki Nana desu." , para luego volver a posar su mirada en el profesor. _

_- "Oh, Bueno. Señorita Oosaki-san, puede tomar asiento allí, detrás del joven Nobu". _

_Estoy segura de que otra vez me sonrojé por completo._

- " !Señorita Komatsu-san!" – Es interrumpida de sus pensamientos por un fuerte golpe en su mesa. – "¡ Ya es tercera vez que le llamo la atención por estar pensando en quién sabe quizá que cosas! Le pido por favor tome sus cosas y salga de la clase." –

- " ¡¿ Pe- pero ?! "

- " Komatsu-san, salga de la clase. " –

Ordenó sus cosas y lentamente salió del cuarto. Apoyándose lentamente en la pared.

- "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"- Murmuró suspirando. – "Supongo que iré a algún lugar en el que pueda pensar tranquilamente." –

* * *

Dos personas se encontraban discutiendo fuertemente. Una comenzaba a llorar.

- "¡No, Shouji ¡no tienes excusa para hacer esto!" – Gritó, comenzando a llorar más fuerte. La desesperación se hacía cada vez más presente en ella. – "Tienes una novie hermosa, que te quiere, y yo… y yo… ¡Simplemente no tienes excusa! " –

- "¡Si tengo!" – Gritó él, tomándola fuertemente por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo. – "Te amo" – Dijo, para luego besarla.

Ella, sin pensarlo, correspondió al beso. Nunca pensó que las cosas cambiarían tanto.

Y luego fue cuando la vio.

* * *

Iba subiendo las escaleras lentamente, sin prisa alguna. Estaba llegando a la puerta que daba paso a la azotea, cuando de pronto siente unas voces, como si dos personas discutiesen. Con cuidado apoyó sus manos en la puerta, y observó por la ventanilla. Por alguna razón sentía que debía mirar.

- "¡No tienes excusa!" – Escuchó la vos de una joven, la cual se le hacía muy familiar. Luego de aquello, ve como alguien la abraza, y le susurra algo al oído. "_Momento_", piensa. "_Lo conozco… ¿Shouj_i?" No quiso seguir observando, sabía que seguiría. Sólo atinó a bajar corriendo, daba igual si la escuchaban

Nada podía salir peor.

* * *

Estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Por fin se lo había preguntado, por fin había escuchado la pregunta que tanto deseaba oír. Y es que no todos los días tu "Príncipe azul" te pregunta si quieres ser su princesa ¿o sí?

Lo llevaba fuertemente sujetado de la mano. Debía encontrar a Hachi pronto, no podía esperar para contárselo, y para por fin presentárselo. ¿Dónde demonios podía estar? La escuela no era tan grande como para que se haya perdido. _"Vamos Hachi, de seguro te pondrás muy feliz"_

- "Oi ¿por qué tanta prisa ¿Dónde me llevas?" – Pregunta quien la acompaña, un tanto intrigado. Nana a veces podía ser tan extraña.

- "Tú tranquilo, que no te haré nada que tú no quieras" – Le dice guiñándole un ojo – "Sólo te quiero presentar a una amiga" – Sonríe.

Y como si la escuchara, Hachi apareció. Se veía un tanto mal, pero Nana no lo notó. Estaba muy feliz como para notarlo.

- "¡¡Hachi!! Al fin apareces."-

- "¿Ah?" – Se sorprende un poco, a quién menos esperaba encontrarse era a ella. Lo único que quería era echarse en sus brazos a llorar. Tal vez las cosas puedan mejorar un poco.

- "Tengo que presentare a alguien." – Le dice sonriendo. Luego empuja un poco al joven quien la acompañaba. Alto, guapo, y con un aire un tanto rudo. - "Ven, Ven" - Le dice jalando un poco más su brazo. – "Él es Honjo Ren, mi novio" –

Sin saber por qué, Hachi comienza a llorar otra vez.

¿Quién dijo que ese podría ser un buen día?

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hi! n-n Bueno, aquí el cap 3 :) espero les haya gustado nOn

ahora, lo que importa :3

**Kamimura: **¡Muchas gracias! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :D aquí está el cap, lamento si demoré un poco ñ-ñ ojala te guste este también :)

**LilyBoom:** - ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! en verdad n.n y aww mi inglés no es malo, pero tampoco es bueno 99 por eso no los escribo en inglés X'D, porque los traductores tampoco los dejan muy bien u.u pero bue, soy feliz si ustedes lo leen - . Espero este cap también te guste non

Muchas gracias por haber dejado sus rewies :D me alegraron el día nn

Nos leemos en el prox cap :) bai


End file.
